(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein relates to an electronic apparatus operable in high frequencies.
(ii) Related Art
Transmission lines, such as micro-strip lines and/or co-planar lines, have been implemented within an electronic apparatus operable in high frequencies to carry signals having frequency components higher than several giga-hertz. Those transmission lines needs to be coupled to an external circuit through respective pads providing in first ends of the transmission lines, and the pads are electrically coupled to the external circuit by bonding wires, bumps, and so on. Such an electronic apparatus is often equipped with, on a circuit board, semiconductor devices capable of outputting large power, which is often called as a power amplifying module. Japanese patent application laid open No. 2004-327611 discloses such a power amplifying module.